Just Another Day
by PegasusRider
Summary: A peek into Haru and Tohru's life ten years after Just One Week. Rated for safety! The Sequel to Just One Week. One shot! HaruTohru.


HAHAH! You guys asked for it, so I'm giving it to you! Here it is; the ONE SHOT sequel to Just One Week! YAY! )

Just Another Day: A peek into Tohru's and Haru's life today! (Haru/Tohru)

* * *

**_Just Another Day_**

27 year old Haru stared at the ceiling with steel grey eyes. He yawned as he glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. The annoyingly bright numbers told him it was 3:05 AM. How wonderful.

Haru rolled over as best as he could, which was pretty hard considering his wife had twined her arms around his waist. Her shiny brown hair was laid out over their pillow and the sheets were strewn around her, wrapped around her legs and waist. She had kicked off the covers again which was why she had cuddled up to him.

He disengaged her arms so he could rearrange the sheets around her. "Haru?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"It's okay Tohru, go back to sleep." He said before pulling the blanket up to cover her again. She took his word for granted and drifted back off to sleep.

_'Now what woke me up again?'_ Haru wondered as he gazed at his beautiful wife. Haru shrugged it off and smiled as he tucked a piece of Tohru's hair behind her ear. She responded with a smile and again reached out to hug him in her sleep.

Haru grinned as he stared at the ceiling again. He could still remember the day he and Tohru had broken the curse.

He had been 20 at the time, and he had made the decision that he was going to marry Tohru Honda no matter what. They had been dating for about three or four years then, and Haru was bent on getting his way.

_FLASHBACK_

Haru, who was now as tall as Hatori, squeezed Tohru's hand as they approached Akito's dark room together. Hatori was already there to assist in restraining Akito if needed. Hatori would be watching Akito with a sharp eye, Haru knew Hatori would not allow the same incident that happened to him, with Akito, repeat itself.

Haru kneeled before Akito as Tohru scurried off to the side. Akito was facing the wall, the darkness casting eerie shadows on his form. "What do you want, Haru?" The creepy leader asked.

Haru decided against beating around the bush. "I am going to marry Tohru."

Akito spun around, a twisted smile on his face. "What did you say?"

Haru looked at Akito in the eye. "I said I'm getting married to Tohru." He said slowly, pronouncing each word.

Haru glared at Akito who was getting a wild look on his face. "Who do you think you are? Who gave you permission to do so?" Akito asked, weaving toward him on unsteady feet.

Haru gazed uncomfortably at him. "No one. I made up my mind." He said.

"What makes you think that Miss Honda would even want to marry a _thing_ like you? Who even told that brat she could see you?" The leader yelled.

"No one."

"Exactly! Remember who is the family leader around here, you stupid ox! **I** decide what happens around here! And you two are _not_ my wish! So forget about it." The leader said turning to face the wall again.

"No." Haru said.

"What?" The leader asked, turning around with a surprised look on his face.

"I said no! You've kept me in this cage long enough, I refuse to stay here any longer!"

"You don't get a choice at being in the cage." Akito snarled as he stomped toward his cousin.

"NO!" Tohru sprang toward Akito and tackled him, knocking him over. "Don't hurt Haru, _please_ don't hurt him!"

Haru stared in surprise as shard of a broken cup was flung out of Akito's hand and landed harmlessly on the ground.

"YOU WENCH!" Akito yelled as he smacked Tohru across the face before throwing her off of him. She landed on the floor with a sickening thump and slowly sat up, touching her ankle.

Hatori scrambled for the glass, picking it up before Akito could reach it again. The leader then charged again at Tohru; however he hit a solid object.

"Don't you dare touch her." Haru growled his hair a grey color and his eyes steel with anger.

"Black Haru." Hatori uttered as Haru gripped the family leader by his kimono.

"What are you going to do about it?" Akito asked with a smirk.

"Kill you." Black Haru said before turning around and smashing the leader into the side of the wall. Seconds later Akito was standing once again, pinned up against the wall, with Haru's hand around his throat.

"Haru!" Hatori cried running toward his cousin.

"Back off." Haru turned toward the doctor, a warning fire in his eyes.

Hatori stopped and went back to talk quietly in soothing tones to Tohru who had salty tears forming in her eyes. Haru smiled a moment, his eyes getting softer as he gazed at Tohru, but he quickly returned his attention to the family leader.

"You." He said as the leader clawed at his throat. "You sit in this room like a pathetic creature. They say you have the worst of the curse inflicted on you but that is a _lie_!" Haru said, shoving his cousin harder into the wall. "You never know what it feels like to _change_ _species_ when you get hugged by your own mother. You have _never_ felt the pain of being unable to properly comfort the girl you love. Never have you had to go out into public and be uneasy because of what could happen. You just hole yourself up in here like a sniveling rat and proclaim your own death." Haru tightened his hold on the leader's neck.

"Haru stop it! You're suffocating him!" Hatori said as he tried to shove his younger cousin off of Akito.

"So? He hurt Tohru. He deserves death." Haru said with malevolent eye as he watched Akito turn white and clawed at his neck, trying to get air.

Tohru suddenly appeared by Haru's side and slipped her hand onto his shoulder. "Haru, that's enough." She said in a quiet voice.

The cow immediately released Akito, who slumped to the ground, and jumped back to avoid being touched by the leader as if he was some sort of disease.

"Listen to me Akito." Haru said, back to normal but still with a steel lined voice, as Akito sat on the floor, panting. "I _will_ marry Tohru, we _will_ be moving out of this wretched house, and there is _nothing_ you can do about it. I no longer answer to you! I will do as **I **wish!" Haru said before walking out of the room, toting Tohru with him, leaving Hatori to attend to their cousin.

"Haru wait! Slow down please!" Tohru gasped, hobbling on her leg as they exited the main house. Haru abruptly stopped and turned around. The change in speed and direction was unexpected on Tohru's part, so she walked straight into his chest.

"Ouch." She rubbed her nose, her eyes crossing in an effort to look at the smarting appendage.

Haru stared at her before smiling and wrapping his arms around the girl. "Tohru."

"Hm?"

"I love you." With this he gave her a solid kiss and Tohru gazed at him in confusion once they parted.

"Haru…"

"Hm?"

"I love you… WAIT! We broke the curse! Oh my gosh! That's so amazing! I didn't even know you guys _could_ break it!" She chattered.

Haru laughed and whirled her around. "It's because you gave me the courage darling." He said, kissing her nose.

"The courage to do what?" She asked.

Haru smiled. "To live my own life."

_End Flashback_

Haru smiled with contentment and almost drifted back to sleep when he heard two startled cries. _'Ah, that is what woke me.'_ He thought as he kissed Tohru on her forehead before getting out of their bed and walking down the dark hallway.

He opened a door and poked his head in. "What's wrong?" He quietly asked as he switched on the light to reveal two adorable children, a boy and a girl.

They were twins, four year-old twins to be exact. The boy, Harka, had his mother's chocolate brown hair and his father's steely grey eyes. He was on the more serious side and took his job as being the eldest by two minutes very seriously. The girl, Taira, was an adorable little bundle of joy who reminded him of her mother. Her hair was white with black under layers, but she possessed her mother's warm teal colored eyes.

"Daddy." Taira cried out, holding out her pudgy arms so she could be lifted up. "I had a nightmare." She sniffed as Haru picked her up and balanced her on a hip.

"I'm sorry sweetie; would you like to come sleep with mommy and daddy?" He asked as he patted down her wild hair. The little girl nodded as she wiped her tears off of her face with a pudgy hand.

"What about you Harka?" Haru asked, turning to his son.

"I'm fine." The little boy insisted with a trembling lip. Haru paused for a moment before smiling.

"If you say so." He said as he turned off the light and walked into the hallway.

"Wait!" Harka called out as he sprang out of bed and attached himself to Haru's leg. "No I'm not." He said in a small voice as he buried his head in his father's knee.

Haru chuckled before picking the small boy up and balancing him on his other hip. He carefully made his way down the hallway, being careful not to scrape his precious cargo on the walls, and entered his bed room. He set Harka down right away and set Taira down on the bed. Harka clambered to his mother's side and Taira followed the suit, nestling into her mother's side as Harka climbed into the bed.

Haru smiled and waited until his children were situated before he too climbed in. Tohru sleepily opened an eye and carefully pushed Taira over until Tohru was able to rest her head on Haru's chest with Taira nestled between them, Harka was hugging his mother's waist and Tohru's arm was gently embracing him.

Haru smiled as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He was surrounded by the most precious things he could ever hope to find in life. He had always wanted one of those fairy tale endings, the one that ended 'happily ever after'. '_And finally_' He thought as he stroked his wife's back and gazed lovingly at his family. _'I found mine.' _

**_The End_**

**_

* * *

_**

How was that? I tried to make it as cute as possible! I hope you all like it! This is the final ending for Just One Week! I would like to thank all of my fans who encouraged me to write this! Thanks everyone!


End file.
